Prank
by wildlife1103
Summary: The winx have nothing to do and begin Pranks Calling and they find 1of Riven's secrets The story's better then it sounds so check it out Enjoy )
1. Chapter 1

AN:enjoy=)

No p.o.v!

"I have nothing to dooo!" Stella screams "shut up im trying to do somthing" Musa says while trying to fix her guitar "what happen to it "Aisha asks "Riven was trying to play the guitar" Musa replys "well im pretty sure he doesn't know how to play it"Bloom says pointing at the guitar" lets do something fun" Flora says "what should we do" asks Tecna "lets prank call people"Stella says "who?" Bloom questions "lets sit in a circle so EVERYONE gets a chance do you understand me everyone ok Flora" Aisha says looking at Flora "wait um no im not playing I'll get in trouble"Flora says "the most prettiest girl in Alphea can never be caught" Stella says flipping her hair "ok fine I'll play" everyone sits in a circle "ok who's first"Aisha asks "i think Flora should go first"Stella says deviously " um no Flora shouldn't go first" Flara replys "okay Tecna you've been quiet your first"Bloom says everyone besides Tecna huddles up and starts whispering "okay Tec you are gonna call Ms. Griselda " "fine gimmi the phone" Tecna replys " dont forget *67 or we are all busted"Flora advised "_hello" _Tecna says into the phone in a funny british accent _ "hello whoever you are what is the meaning of this its 2am"_ Griselda says in a sleepy tone_ "i was wodering is your microwave is working ?" "Yes it is" "do you have a fridge" "ofcourse i do now hurry up" " is it running" "yes" "well you better go catch it"_ all the girls burst out laughing "_what is the meaning of this you-_ Tecna hung up "that was good " Flora say while laughing "No it wasn't that the oldest trick in the book " Stella whines "My turn to choose who's next " Tecna says "Bloom" " what why me?"Bloom asks "you choosed me" Tecna replys everyone huddles again "ok Bloom you are going to prank call Riven"Tecna says "WHAT" Bloom screamed " here's the phone" Flora says handing it to Bloom "fine" "hey" Bloom says in a squeaky voice " how may i help you" Riven replys they could all here the boys in the background asking why it wass on speaker " i was wondering wanna go out and party i have nothing to do " "who the hell are you" Riven screams in the phone the girls could here he buys laughing "ya know Sophia we used to go out earlier this year" "WHAT" Riven screwms even louder then before "i still love ya" Bloom say in her squeaky accent Riven hangs up "ok my turn" "i say Musa" Bloom says. Everyone huddles again "i dare you to call Riven " "ok" Musa calls him " hey muse" he says in the phone "Riven i cant believe you cheated on me"Musa says in a voice as if shes crying"what are you talking about muse" Riven replys "dont act dumb she showed me picture's " "Muse that was only once when you and i broke up fo a bit" Riven replys "What so this actully happen i only called as a prank but this actully happen"Musa says angrily then hung up "Oh Musa" Stella says sadly "this is all my fault i shouldn't have made you call Riven im sorry" Bloom says ashamed "Bloom you did nothing wrong if you didn't tell me to do it i would of never known " Musa whispered crying then getting up "where are you going sweety"Flora asks "i just need some time alone" Musa replys . And goes into her room. "I am gonna kill Riven right now "Stella says opening a portal "who's coming"She asks Everyone walk in. They show up in the boys living room where all the guys are sitting with a sad Riven "Where is Musa?" He asks. "She doesn't wanna talk to you thats for sure" Stella replys and goes and sits next to Brandon . All the girl go to there boyfriends. "Why are you guys here?" Brandon asks with fake confusion "oh you damn right know why were all here so shut it"Aisha replys "hey Aisha calm down" Roy says "Can you do me a favor Roy"Aisha asks sweetly "Yeah sure what is it?"Roy asks "Shut up"Aisha replys "ouch"Sky whispers "oh you shouldn't be talking you knew all along and didn't bother telling me or fixing it!" Bloom yells "umm Bloom do me a favor and be a little quieter there are people sleeping its 3 am" Brandon says to her "oh no one sleeps its Saturday"Stella says defending Bloom "oh so you would rather defend her then me?"Brandon questions "yeah i would is that a problem pants?" Stella replys "Stupid Barbie"Sky whispers "Dumb blonde" Brandon says Stella heard both of the comments and says "oh soo thats what you've thought of me since the beginning" Stella opens a portal before going in screams "Brandon Shields we are over" everyone walks into the portal before going in Bloom turns around "oh ya Sky that goes for you to" She says closing the portal "Wow you 3 just got dumped" Roy says "yeah and you got burnned" Helia replys

AN:hope you liked this soo far


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow didnt think anyone would actully read this i thought it would be a big EPIC FAIL! **

**Okay on with the " EPIC FAIL" story**

**Okay ,okay im like really sorry i thought it would get no rewiews so i didnt bother updating**

**Soorrrrryyy!**

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

**Bloom's P.O.V.**

OMG! I just dumped Sky but it wasn't his fault or Brandon's everyone was just under pressure it all was a big mistake that started with a fun but stupid game and Riven. He such an ass hole he needs to watch what he does. I hope Musa's gonna be alright.

Flora's P.O.V!

Hmm... I think its time i tell them... I think as i walk towards Tecna and Musa's Drom. Everyone was in there after the incident we called it.

"Girls i need to tell you something but you need to promise me you wont freak out"i say

"Nothing you can say will freak me out" Musa says quietly

Okay here it goes "girls Helia already told me about Riven's girlfriend" i answer as quietly as possible

"WAIT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU KNEW ABOUT EVERYTHING ALL ALONG!" Stella screamed fuming.

"Im sorry but you promised you wouldn't freak out " I say while tears fall down my tan face. This couldn't be the end of six years of friendship. Could it?

"WE ARE NOT FREAKING OUT WE ARE JUST ANGRY!" Bloom answers angrily

"Im sorry i really am" i reply sincerely trying to keep my tears in.

"If your sorry why didn't you say something when Tecna told Bloom to call Riven or when Bloom told me to call Riven?"Musa says quietly still in shock

I stay in the corner not sure what to say because i didnt know that it would end up like this.

But thankfully Tecna didn't waste anytime trying to defend me " she didnt wanna hurt you and she had no idea that it would end up like this"Tecna says defensively.

"Ya totally she didnt even bother to tell her BEST FRIEND that she knew" Layla says raising her voice .

So now on Tecna's half of the room it was just me and her and on Musa's side of the room was a furious Bloom, a mad Stella,a Angry Layla and an upset Musa.

One by one the 4 of them left the room leaving me crying on Tecna's bed and Tecna comforting me.

No p.o.v!

**With the girls inside the living room...**

After all four girls were in the living room.

Layla began talking "girls i have an idea"

"What is it" Bloom asks interested

"You know how school is over tomorrow "Layla continued

"Oh my god i forgot to pack" Stella says

"Me too "Musa adds still lost in thought

"Me three" Bloom says

"Same here but my idea is we should all go to Earth for a couple months" Layla says hopefully

"OH-MY-GOD Layla your a genius but we still need to pack" Stella says getting up

"Wait a sec we are all princesses we're all loaded lets just go and buy all our clothes when we get there" Musa suggests.

"Musa are you okay?" Stella asks going up to Musa and knocking on her head.

"Yes im perfectly fine why wouldn't i be?" Musa says confused

"Musa you just recommended SHOPPING!"Bloom says emphasizing shopping

"Im fine i just dont feel like packing" Musa says blushing

"K guys im beat lets get some sleep my room?"Layla asks

"Sure lets go"Stella says one by one all the girls fall asleep in Layla's dorm room

Layla fell asleep on th bed side ways next to Musa and Stella and Bloom fell asleep on the couch .

**In Musa and Tecna's dorm room...**

"Im soo sorry Tecna now their mad at you too you shouldn't have stuck up for me" Flora tells Tecna

"No problem thats what friends do for each other"Tecna says bluntly

"You know what i know exactly what we can do" Flora says trying to get Tecna's mind off the fight.

"What do you wanna do?" Tecna asks.

"You know how its Summer vacation soon" Flora says

"Yeah,soo" Tecna replys

"Its not just soon its tommorow!"Flora adds excitedly

"Yes i realize that" Tecna replys

"You know how all of us were going to Solaria this summer well Stella was gonna orginize that trip so how 'bout the two of us go and have a relaxing Summer on Earth" Flora suggests happily.

"Wow thats a great idea lets get packing and get an early portal at magix tomorrow " Tecna adds

"Great idea lets get packing" Flora says getting up and walking into her room which was empty.

Flora sighs and then begins packing clothes for a relaxing vacation.

**The next day early in the Morning...**

"Come on Tecna we're gonna miss the bus if you dont hurry up" Flora tells Tecna as they get ready to leave magix.

"You know it's still going to take time because we still need to tell that we're going to Earth" Tecna reminds

"Omg forgot about that LETS GO!LETS GO!"Flora screams running outside the room with Tecna following her with an amused expression on her face.

The girls walk towards 's Office they knock on the door and go in .

"Ms.F we just needed to tell you that the 2 of us are off to Earth"Flora says

"The other Winx?" asks confused .

"Oh umm... We had a little argument me and Flora are going just the 2 of us" Tecna says awkwardly .

"Ok well off you go don't want to be late " says as a farewell.

After the girls leave ...

talks to Saladin.

"Saladin i was wondering if you could send Timmy and Helia to Earth?" asks.

"Yes of course but just the 2 of them?" Saladin questions.

"Hahaha thats what i said too" replys.

"Okay then bye" Saladin says

"Bye" replys.

**With the rest of the girls at noon...**

"Stella hurry up this is the last portal to Earth of the day!" Bloom yells

"No problemo I'll just use my ring and poof we're all their" Stella replys.

"But Stella we still need to tell Ms.F" Layla adds.

"Ok,ok but what do you think of my outfit"Stella says walking out of her dorm.

Stella was wearing a black shirt with a orange jean jacket on top. She wore black skinny jeans and she

had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a bunch of bangles and wore orange stud earrings with orange high heels.

Bloom wore a high-low blue and white patterned dress with a blue and silver locket she wore blue dangly earrings and had her hair open.

Musa wore a blue and pink biker jacket with blue skinny jeans. She wore a blue charm bracelet and had pink knee high boots on she put her hair into 2 long pigtails.

Layla wore a blue short dress that ended mid thigh with a black belt she wore black leggings and and had a bunch of dangly necklaces on she wore black pumps,to finish of the look.

"You look great Stel now lets go!" Musa replys.

The girls walked to 's office they knocked on the door then walked in.

"Hey! Ms.F" Stella says in a spunky tone sitting in a chair. All the girls began giggling.

"Hello to you too" replys chuckling.

"Soo Ms. Faragonda we we're wondering if we could go to Earth this Summer" Musa asks

"Earth?" says surprised.

"Yeah" Layla replys awkwardly

"Well of course " replys.

"Thanks Ms.F " Stella says hugging her.

The girls walk out to catch their bus to Magix.

After the girls leave calls Saladin .

"Saladin i have one more favour can you send Sky,Brandon,Riven and Roy to Earth too?" asks.

"Yes of course"Saladin replys.

"Thank you" thanks.

"Fara I've got to get going im busy at the moment"Saladin says.

Yeah of course bye" says.

"Bye" he,replys ending the call.

looks at her crystal ball "this is going to be a interesting Summer...

**-wildlife**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the rewiews!

Idk why but everytime i wrote it dissapeared in my story . idk maybe it did now too!

Anyways... Enjoy!

No P.O.V!

With ,Tecna and Flora...

The two girls ended up in Gardenia in an empty alley .And Tecna being already prepared already found an apartment to stay at . Tecna toke out her map and started walking really fast with Flora trying to catch up to her purple haired friend.

"Woah Tec calm down"Flora says out of breath .

"Sorryi just wanna make sure that we aren't late " Tecna replys

"Aren't late?" Flora questions confused .

"To get our apartment Key " Tecna replys .

"Oh yeah let's go" Flora replys

The 2 girls walk twisting and turning through different roads. Till they end up back where they started but this time see a certain 2 specialist's...

With Bloom,Stella Musa and Layla...

The 4 girls ended up being late and getting a portal from Stella and Stella's rides aren't tbe best the 4 girls fall out of the sky in Bloom's room with a huge BANG!

"Who ever you are im warning you-oh Bloom" Mike and Vanessa say as they see Bloom and her friends on the ground.

"Hey guys! Stella get your foot outta my face!" Bloom says trying to get up but failing.

"Look who's talking Musa's literally sitting on me"Stella whines.

"Uh, Layla you mind moving your butts kinda in my face" Musa says slightly blushing.

Mike clears his throught. All the girls scramble to their feet and blushed. One by one they all got up and hugged Vanessa and shaked Mike's hand .

"Girls we didn't know you were coming. The 2 of us were off to a dinner at the head chief's house" Mike said looking down at his watch.

"No problem we probably will just order pizza or something"Bloom replys.

"Ok, bye girls we stay here any longer and were late Mike" Vanessa says.

Mike and Vanessa leave and after half an hour their was an unexpected knock on the door...

**With Tecna and Flora...**

"Hey what are you 2 doing here" Tecna asks really surprised that Helia and Timmy were standing right in front of her

"You guys are stuck with us all Summer long" Helia says kissing Flora.

"Where are Stella,Bloom,Musa and Layla?" Timmy asks confused after hugging Tecna.

"Um... We had an argument and i think their in Solaria" Flora replys awkwardly.

"Where are you guys gonna stay?" Tecna says changing the subject.

"Umm... No idea " Helia replys

"Well our apartment has 2 bedrooms you guys can have one and me and Tec can share one" Flora suggests.

**With the rest of the Winx...**

Bloom opens the door genuinely surprised but saw 4 familiar faces and slams the door not because it was Sky because it was Riven.

"Who's at the door?" Musa asks coming down with the rest of the girls trailing behid her.

"The pizza man?" Bloom says unsure if the girls would buy it.

"Then why'd you slam the door?"Layla asks

"Umm... It's my ex boyfriend " Bloom replys

"SKY?" All the girls scream together.

"No! Its umm Andy" She replys getting nervous.

But got saved by the bell someone had called her she didn't bother checking who it was she just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Sky open the door will ya"

"Um no"

"Fine then you've left me with no choice must break down this door"

"YOU WOULDN'T" Bloom screams in raged

"Bloomy im a specialist I can" Sky replys chuckling

"Fine I'm opening it" Bloom replys hanging up.

"Girls can you help me make a powerful lock on the door?" Bloom asks sweetly knowing Sky was on the other side.

"Who were you talking to?"Stella asks suspiciously ignoring Bloom's question

"No one" Bloom replys quickly

She knew Sky wouldn't break the door down so she wasn't that worried about the door. But seconds laster the door was on the floor with a smirking Riven behind the door.

"I didn't do it" Sky says with his hands up walking around the door and taking a seat on the couch.

Things were about to get alot worse...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooO

Like it? Hate it?

Please Review!

Oh btw should i keep Layla's name Layla or change it to Aisha?


End file.
